Episode 034
Bea hides in the garden until the policeman has left, but the girl who lives at the house next door sees Bea hiding outside. Bea and Val see her talking to the policeman outside, but nothing comes of it. Lizzie tells Doreen she intends to try to get back in Monica's favour and if she's got any sense Doreen should join her. Lizzie tries to suck up to Monica with memories of when they were first inside and the previous governor ("Dolly Repton"), which reminds Monica of Lizzie home brewing skills and asks her if she could still cook up something for the women. Meanwhile, Bea is somewhat the worse for wear after a hard night's drinking and is looking forward to another night out with the same blokes. She and Val are interrupted by the girl next door, Yvonne, who wants to meet Bea. Bea is concerned when she hears form Val that Yvonne's parents leave her unsupervised for much of the day, and gets a bit mother-hen-ish. Lizzie can't get yeast for home brew, so Monnie tells Lyn to bring some in, claiming that it's to make some decent "bread". Marianne de Vere, a socialite friend of Steve's, visits him to find out what's happened to Clara and instantly endears herself to all of us with her opening remarks that London is full of "coloureds" and is "no place for a white woman". She expresses an interest in funding the halfway house so Steve says he will arrange a visit for her. Karen gets permission for University study. Marianne visits Wentworth and talks to Erica. Monica brings Lizzie a couple of buckets to help make the grog. Erica takes Marianne around the prison and Steve feels the need to apologise to Karen for her snotty attitude. He also tells her about the halfway house project and his hope that she might be able to work there. Yvonne waits for Val to leave and tells Bea she has seen her photo in the paper and wants to find out about what Bea did and why. Noeline finds out about the grog when Doreen comes to ask Doreen advice about it. Lynn manages to hide the yeast in a wheelbarrow in the garden before Vera searches her bag. Lizzie has a heart attack to get out in the garden for some "fresh air" to collect the yeast, involving some shameless manipulation of Meg such as pointing up at the Southern Cross (in broad daylight) to get her to look up. Noeline's brother Col visits and Meg lets him see her after his hard luck story. Monica is forced to agree to give Noeline one of the two buckets of grog. Noeline hears the family are due to lose their home as they can't pay the rent and she suggests to Col that he could burgle the Woods' house where their Mum used to work. Monica sells most of the grog so Noeline and Lizzie are left to tussle over two empty buckets, Lizzie has another heart attack. Col is caught in the act during a burglary. The women suffer the after effects of the grog. Col panics and takes Mrs Woods hostage, having taken his rifle with him, which Noeline advised him not to do. Col sees a routine police patrol outside the house and fires his rifle out of the window at them. Previous Episode Episode 033 Next Episode Episode 035 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season